The new fiend
by schwarzekatze4
Summary: Vendetta has created a new fiend, who of which has the appearence of a human. She brings this fiend to school, hoping that he will destroy Charlotte. But she will soon learn that her plan will backfire.
1. Vendetta's fiend

It was another dull, gray day at Clamburg. Vendetta was at her house, stirring up a fiend.

"Hehehe... This fiend will surely destroy Charlotte..." Vendetta said, determined.

Suddenly, the fiend was created. However, this fiend did not look like an ordinary fiend. This fiend looked like a human. He was gray with long hair and a black scarf. He sat on the table and looked around, scared.

"Wh-where am I? Who am I? What's going on?" The fiend asked.

"This is our house. I am Vendetta, your creator. And this is Grudge, my hamster." Vendetta replied.

The fiend looked up at Grudge. Grudge looked angrily at him, and then he growled. The fiend looked terrified and jumped on the ground.

"I have created you for a reason. I want you to destroy Charlotte!" Vendetta said.

"Charlotte? Who is Charlotte?" The fiend asked.

"Charlotte is a stupid, annoying blue girl." Vendetta explained.

"Where is she?" The fiend wondered.

"Come with me. I will take you to the stupid girl."

Vendetta grabbed the fiend's arm and dragged him outside. Grudge followed the two. Every minute or so, the fiend looked back at Grudge. Each time, Grudge growled angrily at him and the fiend looked away. Vendetta and the fiend finally arrived at the school.

"This is my stupid school." Vendetta told him. Then she opened the door to the classroom. "And this is my stupid classroom. This is my stupid teacher and those are the stupid children."

"Umm... Hi stupid teacher and stupid children..." The fiend greeted them.

"Do not greet them!" Vendetta yelled.

The fiend flinched. Then he took a look around at all the students. Suddenly, he saw a teal blue girl sitting in the back, writing on a piece of paper. The fiend smiled at this girl's sight. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Hello... you must be new here. My name is Mr. Mil-"

"He does not care!" Vendetta yelled.

"Oh! Umm... ok..." Mr. Milk hesitated, "please take a seat... if that's ok."

The fiend walked past Vendetta to the back of the room and saw that the seat he wanted was already taken by a blue-gray boy with glasses. He growled and the boy whimpered, terrified. The fiend used his scarf, which also appeared to be a third arm, picked up the boy and threw him across the room. Everyone stared at the fiend with fear, except the teal blue girl, who didn't seem to care. The only other person who wasn't afraid was Vendetta.

Vendetta grinned, "Excellent."

The fiend took a seat next to the teal blue girl. Suddenly, a light blue girl in front of him began to speak.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte." She greeted.

The fiend's eyes widened. "C-Charlotte?"

"Yep. What's your name?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm... I don't have a name..." The fiend seemed unsure.

"You don't have a name?" Charlotte was shocked.

"No..."

"Hmm... I'll just call you..." Charlotte paused. "Gary!"

"Gary?"

"Yep! Gary!"

"Umm... ok."

"What? No!" Vendetta protested, "You will not be called Gary! I hate that name!"

"I don't hate it... I kind of like it..." Gary said.

"Well I don't!" Vendetta argued.

"Umm... ok class... I was thinking we could possibly study the history of toast... if that's ok..." Mr. Milk hoped.

"Isn't it time for RECESS?" Vendetta angrily asked.

"Umm..." Mr. Milk looked at the bird on his desk, who glared angrily at him. "Why yes! Yes it is!" Mr. Milk replied.

"Already? That was fast..." Gary was surprised.

Charlotte ran outside. Gary watched as she left the room. The other students got out of their chairs and went outside as well. The teal blue girl got up and went outside with the other students. Gary decided to get up and follow her. Vendetta then stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside with everyone else..." Gary replied. He started to walk towards the door again.

"Not so fast! Why were you speaking with Charlotte? You should be destroying her!" Vendetta yelled.

"Oh well... umm... I'll just destroy her outside then..." Gary shrugged.

"Very well…" Vendetta agreed and walked outside with Gary.

Outside, Charlotte was the only one playing. Gary saw her sliding down the slide.

"I am leaving. Destroy Charlotte while I am away." Vendetta demanded. Grudge growled at Gary once again.

"Oh! Umm... yes ma'am…" Gary coward in fear of Grudge.

Vendetta and Grudge walked away. Gary looked at Charlotte, who was now on the swing set. Gary walked towards her.

"Ooh! Hi Gary!" Charlotte greeted him.

"Hi Charlotte." Gary said.

"Want to swing with me?" Charlotte asked cheerfully.

"Umm... sure?" Gary sat on a swing. "Umm... how do I swing?" Gary asked.

"You go back and forth." Charlotte told him.

"Oh... ok." Gary started swinging back and forth. "This is pretty fun..."

"I know. Tehe." Charlotte said.

"Hey, why aren't any of the other kids playing?" Gary asked.

"I'm not really sure... they never play." Charlotte responded, still cheerful.

"That's weird..." Gary said.

"I wonder where Vendetta went..." Charlotte wondered.

"Vendetta!" Gary exclaimed. He stopped swinging and glared angrily at Charlotte, "I should be destroying you!"

"Destroying me? Ok!" Charlotte said.

Gary walked behind Charolette. He was about to push Charolette off the swing set when the swing hit Gary's head. Gary fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oops!" Charlotte got off the swing and ran to Gary. "Oh no! I'd better get you to the nurse!"


	2. Destroying Charlotte?

Gary opened his eyes. He saw Charlotte, a boy, and the teal blue girl looking down at him.

"Oh goodie! You woke up! Yippee!" Charlotte happily said.

"What? Where am I?" Gary asked.

"You're in the nurses office. Charlotte hit you with the swing." The teal blue girl answered.

"She did? But I was supposed to destroy her!" Gary said, disappointed.

"You were?" The teal blue girl wondered.

"Yeah..." Gary said, still disappointed.

Gary looked up at the teal blue girl, then smiled at her. However, she was frowning, just like she was when Gary first saw her.

"Umm... what's your name?" Gary asked.

"Who? Me?" The teal blue girl asked.

"Tehe. That's Maggie. She writes poems." Charlotte said.

"A poem? What's a poem?" Gary asked.

"A poem is something people write that could or could not rhyme. It doesn't really matter which. They are about happy and cheerful things!" Charlotte happily said.

"But my poems aren't happy or cheerful things..." Maggie told him.

"Really? Can I read one?" Gary asked.

"You want to read one of my poems?" Maggie said, confused.

"Of course I do! They sound interesting!" Gary said.

"Oh... umm... ok..." Maggie pulled out one of her poems and gave it to Gary. Gary read the poem. It was about a cat. Gary smiled as he read it, even though the poem was incredibly sad.

"Wow! This is incredible. I love the part where the cat is in the rain." Gary said.

"You liked my poem?" Maggie wondered.

"Liked it? I loved it!" Gary told her.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever met someone who thought my poems were great..." Maggie said.

Gary smiled at Maggie while giving the poem back to her. After that, Gary walked out of the nurse's office. Maggie watched him leave, then smiled for about 2 seconds, and then it turned back into her usual depressing frown.

Everyone was now in the cafeteria. Vendetta noticed Charlotte was still alive, and then she stomped towards Gary, who was getting his lunch.

"What is this? Why is Charlotte still alive?" Vendetta yelled.

"Oh... well, you see-"

"I don't care! I want her gone!" Vendetta angrily said.

"Ok..." Gary walked away and sat next to Maggie. Vendetta followed him.

"What do you think you are doing? Why aren't you destroying Charlotte?" Vendetta angrily asked.

"Because I want to eat lunch with Maggie." Gary said. Maggie rolled her eyes at him.

"And I want you destroying Charlotte!" Vendetta yelled.

Gary took a piece of beef jerky and threw it at the back of Charlotte's head.

"Ooh! Thanks Gary!" Charlotte said.

"There. Happy?" Gary said, annoyed.

"No! I want you to destroy Charlotte, not throw beef jerky at her!" Vendetta was getting angrier.

"Fine! I'll destroy her later!" Gary said, still annoyed

"No! Destroy her NOW!" Vendetta yelled with rage.

"No! I don't want to! I want to eat my lunch! Just let me destroy her after school is over!" Gary yelled back at Vendetta. Vendetta screamed and stomped away.

"It's pretty stupid of you to go against Vendetta like that…" Maggie said. She took a sip of her grape juice.

"What do you mean?" Gary was curious.

"Everyone in Clamburg listens to what Vendetta says. She's the supreme ruler of this town."

"Everyone? Even you?" Gary looked worried.

"Me? Back then I wanted to rebel against Vendetta…" Maggie looked down at her plate.

Gary stared at her, still curious, "what happened?"

"There was no point. I knew I would be defeated. So I gave up hope." Maggie said, depressed.

Gary didn't respond. He just frowned.


	3. Uninvited Guest

Later that day, Charlotte was at her house baking cookies. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! A guest!" Charlotte ran towards the door with joy. When she opened the door, Gary was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi Gary!" Charlotte greeted him, "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah that's great." Gary seemed impatient, "Listen Charlotte, I need to-"

Charlotte cut him off, "Come inside! I'm baking cookies!"

"Cookies? What are cookies?"

"Cookies are a super yummy treat! Come on, I'll show you!" Charlotte tugged on Gary's scarf.

"Ouch! Stop that! You're hurting me!"

"Oopsy! Sorry!" Charlotte stopped and walked back into her kitchen. Gary followed her. He looked around Charlotte's kitchen.

"Hmm…"

"What is it Gary?" Charlotte wondered.

"This seems similar to where I was born… Only it's much more cheerful…" Gary explained.

Charlotte giggled, "You're so funny! Here, I'll show you what cookies are!"

The oven dinged. Charlotte got a pair of oven mitts and took out a tray. Gary ran over to her and stared closely at the strange, flat blobs with brown spots.

"These are cookies?" Gary stared at the tray.

"Yep!"

"They look strange… But the smell nice…" Gary reached for a cookie, but as his hand touched the tray, he quickly pulled away and screamed in pain.

Charlotte giggled, "Silly! You aren't supposed to take a cookie till they cool off or you'll burn yourself!"

"Well don't you think you could've told me before I reached for one?" Gary yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Charlotte smiled innocently.

Gary turned on the facet to pour cold water on his hand, which was still throbbing with pain. "No wonder Vendetta wants me to destroy you!"

"Oh! That reminds me! We should take these cookies to Vendetta once they cool off!" Charlotte said cheerfully.

"Vendetta? I doubt she'd like cookies. Especially if they'll burn her…"

"They won't burn her once they cool off, silly!" Charlotte, still wearing her oven mitts, picked up the tray of cookies and walked out the door.

"Charlotte!" Gary followed her, "Where are you going?"

"To Vendetta's house so she can try the cookies!"

"What? No! You can't go there! I have to destroy you or Vendetta will destroy me! Come back!" Gary chased after her.

"Ooh! Are we playing a game of tag? Ok!" Charlotte ran away from Gary. Gary chased after her.

Charlotte, who managed to outrun Gary, rang Vendetta's doorbell. Gary arrived a few seconds later.

"Oh no! I'm too late!"

Vendetta answered the door. She gasped with shock to see Charlotte standing there.

"What? You? But how? My fiend was supposed to destroy you!" She looked over Charlotte's shoulder to see Gary standing there. "You!"

"Vendetta! I can explain!"

"Ooh!" Charlotte gave her tray of cookies to Gary, who quickly dropped them, thinking he'd get burned again. "Are you making a cake Vendetta?" Charlotte ran past her and went into her kitchen.

"What? No! Get out of there!" Vendetta chased after her.

"This can't be good…" Gary gulped and followed the two girls.


	4. Kicked out

In the kitchen, Vendetta was making another fiend. Charlotte ran in and grabbed the bowl. Vendetta gasped.

"No! Put that down you stupid girl!"

Gary, shortly following Vendetta, stopped in his tracks and stared in shock at Charlotte.

"Ooh! The cake batter looks super yummy Vendetta!" Charlotte giggled.

"That is not cake batter! Put it down!" Vendetta screeched.

Charlotte opened Vendetta's oven and placed the unfinished fiend inside. Vendetta screamed and Gary still watched the whole event. Charlotte turned the heat up in the oven, causing the unfinished fiend to explode.

"No! My fiend!" Vendetta stared at the exploded fiend in the oven.

"Oh no! The cake exploded! Oh well, we can make a new one, Vendetta!"

"No!" Vendetta yelled, "Get out of my house!"

"I'll get her out!" Gary offered.

"No! You too! Hamster, get rid of them!"

Grudge ran into the kitchen and grabbed Charlotte and Gary. Gary looked up at Grudge, scared, while Charlotte happily cheered "Yippee!" Grudge kicked the front door to Vendetta's house open and threw the two out.

"Okay! We'll play later, ok Vendetta?" Charlotte happily skipped away.

Gary laid on the ground, staring up at the grey sky. He got up, staring at and angry Vendetta.

"Vendetta… Why did you kick me out?" Gary was confused.

"Because, you are clearly worthless to me! You are a failure, just like my other fiends! They could not destroy Charlotte and neither can you!"

"But Vendetta…"

"Shut up! I don't need you! I will make a new fiend! One that is better and stronger than you! One who will stay loyal to me, and not bring Charlotte to my house!"

"What? I didn't bring her to your house! She brought herself!"

"I do not care! You could not stop her! Hopefully, my new fiend will destroy Charlotte before she arrives at my house!"

"Vendetta! If you just listen to me-"

"No! I do not need to listen to you! Get out of my sight! I do not want to look at you any longer!"

"VENDETTA!" Gary yelled at her. Vendetta looked surprised.

"You dare yell at me?"

"Yes, I do dare! You won't even listen to me! I tried to destroy Charlotte! But every time I tried, she would sabotage me! She knocked me out with the swing set, burned me with her cookies and outran me on my way here!"

Vendetta laughed, "You are just proving to me how much more useless you are!"

Gary frowned, "but Vendetta… Where will I go? Where will I live?"

"Who cares?"

"I do! I have no place to stay!"

"Go stay with that stupid blue girl, why don't you? After all, you are both stupid!"

"Can't I stay with you?" Gary begged.

Vendetta laughed once again, "Why would I let a failed fiend live with me?"

"Can I at least live in your attic?"

"No! Now get out of my sight!" Vendetta slammed the door in Gary's face. Gary looked down, depressed.

"Maggie was right… There is no point in trying to rebel against Vendetta…"


	5. Hopes

The next day, Vendetta walked to school with Grudge walking behind her.

"I am glad I got rid of that stupid fiend. Wouldn't you agree, hamster?" Vendetta said.

Grudge grunted as a response.

"Today, I will come up with a new fiend to create in order to destroy that stupid blue girl. Hopefully this one will do the job correctly."

When Vendetta opened the school door, she gasped. For there, sitting between Maggie and Marvin, was Gary.

"You!" Vendetta screamed. Gary gulped. "I thought I disposed of you! What are you doing here!"

"Well…" Gary began, "I decided to continue going to school here…"

"No! I will not allow it!"

"Oh come on! You kicked me out of your house and now you're kicking me out of school? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I thought I told you yesterday that I don't care!"

"Then I don't see why you have to care that I'm here!"

"I care that you are here because you are annoying and I can't stand you any longer!"

"Children, please. Stop fighting… If that's ok…" Mr. Milk interrupted.

"No! It is not ok! Hamster!"

Grudge grunted at the teacher. Mr. Milk ran under his desk to hide.

"Please! Just let me stay at school!"

Vendetta paused. "Very well. I will let you stay with the rest of the stupid students."

"What?" Gary was surprised that Vendetta gave into him.

"But! You have to do what I say, just like everyone else!"

"Ok. Sounds fair." Gary shrugged. "Do you think you can give me a home, too?"

"Of course not!" Vendetta laughed, "I am a ruler, not a miracle worker, you stupid fiend!"

"Darn…" Gary looked down at his desk.

During recess, Gary stood by against the brick wall along with the rest of the students, while Charlotte slid on the slide. Vendetta had gone to the onion stand to get an onion on a stick with Grudge.

"Marvin, do you think you can help me?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Who me?" Marvin looked around.

"Yes, you. You are the only Marvin here…"

"Oh…"

"Listen, I want Vendetta to appreciate me…"

"Vendetta? Appreciate you? She abandoned you. What makes you think she'd appreciate you if she won't appreciate anyone but herself?" Maggie questioned him.

"Well… She's technically my mom… And I was created to destroy Charlotte… So I was thinking if I destroy her, something good might come out of it…"

Marvin gasped, "destroy Charlotte?"

"Yeah… Is there something wrong with that?"

"Uhh…" Marvin seemed worried.

"Forget him and forget your plan. It won't work." Maggie looked at the ground. Gary looked at her.

"Maggie, I know you only feel this way because you failed to rebel against Vendetta… But can't you have hope in me?"

"Hope? There's no such thing as hope here in Clamburg…"

"Well, I believe there is. And I believe that hope will help me regain Vendetta's appreciation…"

"I seriously doubt that'll work…" Maggie said, depressed.

"Just watch me." Gary said, eager.

"Good luck with that…" Maggie said, sarcastically, "I can't wait to watch you fail."


	6. Love? What is love?

Later that day, Gary sat down by a dead tree. He stared up at one of the leafless branches, thinking.

"Good luck…" Maggie's words echoed inside of Gary's head, "I can't wait to watch you fail."

Gary sighed. "Oh Maggie…"

Suddenly, a strange looking bird flew down in between Gary's legs. It was a circle with one eyeball, bat wings, and stick-like feet.

"Hey… You look like a fiend!" Gary stared at it while the fiend stared back at him. "I guess I can talk out my problems to you…"

The fiend stared at him. It seemed interested in what Gary had to say.

"You see… There's this… Girl… And she's a human. Not a fiend, like us." Gary explained, "I go to school with her. I sit with her a lot and read her poems, but she doesn't seem to take any notice in me. But when she does, she says something sad or sarcastic…"

The fiend listened inventively.

"All I want is her attention, but she won't give it to me. Meanwhile, I also want the attention of our creator Vendetta. She disposed of me and told me I was a failure. I'm sure she said the same to you… Anyway back to the girl. Her name is Maggie. And as I said before, I want her attention. But I don't understand why I want her attention. It's just, whenever I hear her voice, her name, or even glance at her, I get this tingly feeling in my… Umm… Lower center? And along with that, I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I don't understand what's going on with me…"

"Sounds like you're in love, hun." A voice said.

"What?" Gary looked down at the fiend, "You can talk?"

"No, silly! He can't talk! But I can!"

Gary looked up and saw a periwinkle girl with spiky hair staring down at her. She had an octopus fiend on her head, smiling.

"W-who are you?" Gary asked.

"I'm Olivia!" She smiled.

Gary blinked, "Olivia?"

"That's right! What's your name?"

"Gary…"

Olivia giggled, "That's a funny name! I like it!"

"Umm… What's that thing on your head…"

"That's my pet Nips! He is one of Vendetta's fiends. But don't get to close to him, he bites."

"Oh. Hello Nips… Umm… What was that thing you said I was feeling?"

"Love, silly."

"Love? What's love?"

"Well let me tell you!" Olivia began to sing,

"_Love is a feeling when you see someone,  
and let me tell ya, it can happen to anyone."  
_"Anyone?"  
"That's right!  
_Love is that feeling when you hear their voice,  
But lemme tell ya, you don't fall for them by choice.  
Love will drive you crazy,  
it'll cause you to pick daisies,  
then you'll give them to her,  
and your voice will be slurred,  
because you'll be so shy,  
that it might make you cry."  
_"Cry?"  
"Uh huh!  
_Love is that feeling that fills you with joy,  
and it'll happen to every girl and boy.  
Love is something you cannot deny,  
because if you do, you'll heart will fry."  
_"Fry?"  
"Oh, yes.

Now do you know what love is?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah… I think I do…"

"Now go out there and impress your girl!"

"Okay. I will once I gain the appreciation of my mom…" Gary got up.

"Your mom doesn't appreciate you?" Olivia sounded surprised.

"My mom doesn't appreciate anyone but herself…" Gary walked away.


	7. La fureur de Montague

Gary walked up to Vendetta's door. He was nervous, but if he wanted to gain Vendetta's appreciation, he had to do this. He knocked on her door. The door opened, but it was not Vendetta who was standing there, it was Grudge. He glared at Gary and grunted at him. Gary jumped with fear. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind Grudge.

"Who is it, stupid hamster?"

It was none other than Vendetta's voice calling out to her hamster. She walked up behind him and stared at Gary, who just stood there at the doorstep.

"You again?" Vendetta didn't sound pleased.

"I came here to make a deal with you…" Gary began.

"A deal? Ha! I am not interested in making a deal with someone as stupid as you." Vendetta grabbed the door and was prepared to shut it in Gary's face once again, but Gary moved his foot so the door wouldn't shut. This just made Vendetta angry. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Would you agree to this deal if it involved Charlotte?"

"Normally, I would. But I still refuse to make a deal with you. You have failed to destroy Charlotte once, so I seriously doubt you could do it again. Now get out of my sight. I have a new fiend to create. One who is better, faster and stronger than you will ever be." Vendetta shut the door. Gary had no response to this. He just walked away.

* * *

That night, Gary lay under the same dead tree as he did earlier that day. He was trying to get some sleep, but couldn't. The cold wind was blowing against him. And along with that, he couldn't stop thinking about Vendetta and Maggie. Gary's scarf wrapped around him to help keep him warm, but it was no use. Gary grunted with annoyance. He got up and walked into town.

While in town, Gary looked around to see that all the beaten up stores were dark, considering that everyone was asleep. Out of nowhere, Gary felt something wrap around his leg, followed by hearing a hissing sound. He looked down to see a cobra. Gary jumped, but ended up falling over.

"Well well… What do we have here?" A voice asked. Suddenly, Gary saw a dark figure over him. Gary attempted to crawl away, but the figure grabbed his scarf, causing Gary great pain.

Gary screamed out of pain, "Stop that! You're hurting me!"

"I don't see how that could hurt you… Oh wait, yes I can. It's a scarf. It's strangling you. But guess what… I could care less!"

"No! Stop! Please! It's not strangling me!"

"What?" The figure let go of the scarf, "If it isn't strangling you, then how could you possibly be in pain?"

"The scarf is like my third arm…"

"A third arm? How is that possible…" The figure paused to think, then figured it out. "Wait a minute… You! You're one of Vendetta's fiends!"

"Yeah that's right..."

"Guarding the streets to make sure no one is lurking, eh?"

"No… I'm just looking for something to keep me warm so I can sleep…"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard…"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Clearly I am stopping you." The figure kicked Gary in the stomach. Gary screamed once again.

"Why are you hurting me?"

"Because you're one of Vendetta's fiends. I hate Vendetta. I hate her fiends. So I destroy her fiends without hesitation." The figure explained.

"W-who are you?" Gary finally asked.

"I am known as Montague. This is my pet cobra, Gabe. And as I said before, I hate Vendetta, her fiends, and I destroy fiends. So that means you."

"Wait! You don't understand! Vendetta abandoned me!"

"As if I care. You're still her fiend. And I'm gonna take you out."

"No! Please! Spare me!"

Montague paused, "For once, I agree with Vendetta. You are completely helpless. Gabe!" Instantly, Gabe slid all the way up to Montague's shoulder. "We're leaving." Montague began to walk away.

"W-wait…" Gary stuttered.

"What do you want?"

"Well… Do you think I could live with you?"

Montague laughed, "You're pathetic…"

"Please! I have no where to stay! I'm practically living under a dead tree!"

This didn't change Montague's mind. She just laughed some more.

"Montague… Can I just stay at your house for one night…Just one. I promise."

"You are so pathetic. But very well. You only get one night. If you request to stay any other night, then I will beat the living hell out of you."

Gary clinged to Montague's legs with sympathy, "Oh thank you, Montague! Thank you!"

"Get off me!" Montague kicked Gary away and walked off. Gary followed her, smiling.


	8. Box house

It was now Sunday. Gary had left Montague's house, but only because Montague kicked him out when she woke up. Gary was now travelling through town. He was carrying a bunch of junk he found from garbage cans. He arrived at the dead tree he was at yesterday. He sighed and placed the junk on the floor. It appeared as if he was building something.

"What are you doing now, Gary?" A voice said, Gary turned around to see Olivia and Nip standing behind him.

"I'm building a house…" Gary said.

"With that? That's a bunch of garbage…"

"Well, this is where I found all this stuff…"

"You can't just put all that junk together and expect it to stick on it's own. You need glue or tape or nails or screws…" Olivia explained.

"I know that, I just don't know where to find it… All the glue and tape at the dump was empty."

Gary appeared to be placing cardboard boxes next to each other.

"You can stay with me if you want…" Olivia offered, "after all, I let Nip stay with me, and he bites!"

"No thanks, I'd rather not be bitten in my sleep…"

"Well it's better than being out in the cold all night…"

"I could care less."

"Ok then. Would you like some help?"

"That would be nice…"

"Ok! I'll go home and get some super sticky glue!" Olivia ran off.

Gary sat down and pulled out a can of tuna, which someone apparently failed to finish eating. As he took a bite, he got a sickened look on his face.

"This is disgusting, but it's all I have…" He said to himself, "I really need to get Vendetta's appreciation back…"

* * *

Olivia eventually returned and Gary's can of tuna was now empty. Olivia had arrived with a box that was full of glue and rolls of tape. Nip just carelessly sat upon Olivia's head, as usual. However, Gary was nowhere to be found.

"Gary?" Olivia looked around.

Suddenly, one of the boxes opened up and Gary was inside. "I'm over here."

"What are you doing?"

"Napping. I was getting bored of waiting."

"Oh I see…"

"Yeah, I just want it to be Monday already so I can impress Vendetta…"

"Why can't you do it now?"

"Because Vendetta won't listen to me. I figure if we're at school together, then she can't stop me from showing her I'm not completely helpless…"

"Gary, you're living in a bunch of boxes under the branch of a dead tree… Face it, you're totally helpless…"

"That really bursts my enthusiasm, Olivia…" Gary was being sarcastic.

"Sorry, but it's true. Here, let's get to work. I brought some stuff to help you build your house of cardboard."

"Hopefully I won't be living here for long. If I can get Vendetta to appreciate me, I might get to move back in with her!" Gary was eager.

"I seriously doubt that…"

"Oh well."

Gary and Olivia cut some of the cardboard boxes and started to glue them together. Meanwhile, Nip was chewing on the can of tuna Gary disposed of earlier. When Olivia and Gary finished, the just stood right in front of the house. It was made entirely out of cardboard, tape, and glue.

Gary sighed, "I really hope I don't have to live here my entire life…"

"You won't. I promise." Olivia smiled. Gary smiled back.


	9. You can run but can't hide

An alarm clock rang, causing Gary to jump. He was sleeping on a floor made of cardboard with a dusty pillow and a somewhat torn rag for a blanket. He walked out of his house and started off for school. He was hungry, but he could wait till lunch to eat. Along with his hunger, Gary was excited because today was Monday, the day he was going to prove to Vendetta that he isn't useless.

When Gary arrived at school, it appeared that he was the second student who arrived, the first being Charlotte.

"Now's my chance…" Gary said to himself. He walked towards Charlotte, his hands clenched into fists.

"Ooh! Hi Gary!" Charlotte greeted him.

"Charlotte…"

"It's so nice to see you! I didn't expect you to be the second one here!" Charlotte giggled.

Gary wrapped his scarf around Charlotte's neck.

"Ooh! That's nice Gary, but I'm not really cold. It's actually pretty warm in here."

"I'm not trying to make you warm… I'm trying to-"

Before Gary could finish, the door opened. It was Vendetta. For some reason, she was early today.

"Ooh! Hi Vendetta!"

"Vendetta?" Gary was surprised.

"What is this? What are you doing to her?"

"I'm trying to-"

"Gary offered to help me stay warm, even though I'm not cold." Charlotte giggled again.

"Stupid fiend…" Vendetta said.

Gary didn't bother trying to argue this time. Instead, he just let go of Charlotte. He walked towards his usual seat and stared down at his desk, angrily, waiting for the other students to arrive.

* * *

"Ok class. It is time for show & tell… I guess…" Mr. Milk began.

"Perfect…" Vendetta grinned.

Gary stared at Vendetta, suspicious. He knew Vendetta was up to something. Vendetta took out a backpack. The backpack was shaking violently. Everyone stared at the backpack, knowing a fiend was inside. The only people who weren't aware of the fiend inside were Charlotte and Gary. Gary because he was new and Charlotte because she was just plain stupid. Suddenly, a fiend jumped out. It was small. All of the students observed it. They didn't seem very scared. That's when the fiend began to grow. Everyone's eyes widened as the fiend grew to giant size. It was pure black with at least 6 or 7 tentacles. The fiend looked around the room, spotting Charlotte. It grabbed her.

"Weeeeeee!" Charlotte exclaimed as the fiend picked her up.

The other students got up and ran frantically around the room. As for Vendetta, she just sat in her seat and chuckled. Along with Vendetta, Maggie just sat in her seat. She didn't seem to care that there was a giant fiend who was about to eat Charlotte. Gary, who was running around with the other students, stopped in his tracks. He noticed Maggie.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no point in running… It's going to eat us all anyway…" Maggie sighed.

Gary ran over to Maggie and picked her up. He ran to the door and opened it with his scarf. He placed her on the ground. "Stay here." He demanded. Maggie didn't answer. She just stood there with an unimpressed look on her face. Gary ran back into the room. He stared up at the fiend. It had grown larger. Instantly, the fiend broke through the roof. Gary stared, shocked.

"I will create a fiend better, faster, and stronger than you…" Vendetta's voice echoed through his head.

Gary knew he had to keep the girl he loved safe, but he also had to regain Vendetta's respect for him. He didn't know what to do. He was so confused and lovesick. That's when he bolted out the school door once again, along with Marvin and Marion. Gary ran past Maggie and past the playground. He hid behind a tree.

"I can't deny it any longer…" Gary said with fear in his voice, "I'm completely helpless…"


	10. Fiend vs Fiend

Gary was still hiding. He was too scared to come out. He had his hands over his head, afraid something would hit him, or worse, Vendetta's fiend eating him. He breathed heavily from all his running. He was trying to catch his breath. He heard crashes, which were clearly from the fiend. Suddenly, a wire connected in Gary's brain. Maggie! She was still out there, defenseless. He quickly looked to see if Maggie was okay. But she wasn't where he left her.

"I thought I told her to stay there! Where did she go?"

He ran away from the tree and towards the playground. Gary looked around the playground. There was no sight of Maggie. That's when he looked up and saw Maggie in the tentacles of the fiend, along with Charlotte and Malachi. Gary gasped.

"Hi Gary!" Charlotte yelled. Although a fiend was thrashing her about in the air, she seemed to be enjoying it.

Gary was still staring up at the fiend. He didn't move. He just stood there, staring. Suddenly, Gary blinked and his pupils turned into a bright red color, as if something had snapped inside of him. His fingers turned into claws and he appeared to turn into a darker shade of grey.

He growled deeply, "PUT HER DOWN!"

The fiend looked down at him, but then looked away, uninterested.

"HEY!" Gary yelled, "I SAID TO PUT HER DOWN!"

Suddenly, Gary heard a laugh coming from behind him. He quickly spun around to see Vendetta .

"You are truly pathetic, Gary. My fiend won't put down your _girlfriend_ just because you demand him to."

The work "girlfriend" widened Gary's eyes. He didn't know what that word meant, but he knew Vendetta was using it as an insult.

"Look at you. You are so stupid. You are totally helpless and you still think you can save your friends from my fiend!"

Unexpectedly, Gary launched at Vendetta. He pinned her to the ground using his claws. This surprised Vendetta.

"Tell that beast of yours to put Maggie down!" Gary demanded.

"I must admit, this is impressive. But pinning me down was a very foolish mistake. Hamster!" Vendetta called out.

Suddenly, Gary felt a pair of claws grab his sides. It was Grudge. He pulled Gary off Vendetta and threw him across the room, causing Gary to slam against the wall.

Vendetta chuckled and walked towards Gary, who had landed on the ground, face first. He moved his face from the ground and looked forward. He saw a pair of green legs.

"It is very stupid of you to go against your creator, Gary. But then again, my fiends always end up turning against me. This will not happen with my new fiend, for he is better than all of my previous fiends combined, meaning you are outmatched. Since you turned against me, I will have to destroy you…"

Angered, Gary stood up.

"That's what you think. But you messed with the wrong fiend. Today I was going to earn back your respect. But you know what; I don't need your respect. I'm fine with living in a house made of cardboard boxes, because at least I'll have friends. Friends who will respect me as I respect them. As for you, I've always respected you, but until now, I've realized you don't appreciate me and you never did."

"It took you that long to realize that?" Vendetta smirked, "you are stupider than stupid Charlotte…"

Gary clenched his claws into fists.

"Say that again. I dare you."

"Very well…" Vendetta pulled her face closer to Gary's, "you are stupider than stupid Charlotte."

Gary growled and prepared to punch Vendetta in the face. His arm launched towards her. But something stopped him and caused him to fly through the walls of the school. Gary lifted his head up to see what hit him. He saw Vendetta standing in the exact spot where she was before he was hit. Behind her was the fiend she created.

"That is what happens when you mess with Vendetta… Fiend!" Vendetta pointed at Gary, "destroy him! NOW!"

The fiend obeyed Vendetta and launched his tentacle towards Gary. Gary jumped to the left, causing the tentacle to miss.

"What? You missed? Gah! Stupid fiend! I said destroy him!"

The fiend launched two tentacles at Gary this time. Gary ducked from the first tentacle and grabbed the second one. He clawed at the fiend's tentacle, but it caused no pain. The fiend simply flicked Gary away from him, causing Gary to crash into the slide in the playground.

"Thou are foolish for going against an unholy fiend…" Malachi said.

"Of course he is…" Maggie agreed.

"Shut up!" Vendetta screamed at the two, "You should be screaming with fear, not commenting!"

"Ahhhh…" Maggie sarcastically screamed.

Vendetta growled.

"Forget you! I have a fiend to destroy!"

"Pretty ironic how you'd go against one of your own fiends, Vendetta…" Maggie said blankly.

"I do not care what you think! You are stupid!"

Gary flew towards the fiend and slashed at it. It caused a gash in the fiend's stomach. The fiend hit Gary with its tentacle once again, causing him to slide across the ground. Gary got up. He launched towards the fiend once again and cut one of the fiend's tentacles in half. Black goop gushed out of the half of the tentacle that was still attached to the fiend.

"Wow… That's gross…" Maggie commented. For once, she wasn't being sarcastic.

Gary's eyes widened at he found the fiend's weak spot. He gave a wicked smile and taunted the fiend. The fiend dug the seesaw out of the ground and threw it at Gary. Not expecting this, Gary flinched, causing him to get hit. He landed on the grey dirt with the seesaw on top of him. He didn't move. Marvin and Marion, who were watching the fight, gasped.

"Is he… Dead?" Marvin wondered.

"No! Look!" Marion pointed back at the seesaw. Gary's scarf wrapped around the seesaw and threw it off of him. Unfortunately, it flew towards the two children. It only hit Marvin.

"My… Spine…" Marvin said with pain.

Gary got up, but he was covered in bruises. He also had a gash in his forehead. Gary pulled one of his claws towards his forehead and wiped some of the blood away. Strangely, the blood wasn't red. It was black, just like the fiend's.

The fiend growled at Gary and Gary growled back. He knew what he was going to do to the fiend, but then he looked at Maggie, Charlotte and Malachi, but mostly Maggie. He didn't want his friends to get hurt. He ran towards the fiend. The fiend attempted to hit Gary again, but he dodged it. He jumped and clang to the tentacle that was holding Maggie. He sliced it in half, causing Maggie to fall to the ground. She didn't scream. She didn't even seem scared that she was about to crash into the ground.

"Maggie!" Gary quickly let go and freed Maggie from the detached tentacle. He held Maggie in his arms and landed with two feet on the ground. Strangely, Maggie stared up at him with a surprised look. Gary carefully placed Maggie back on her feet. "Go and hide. I have to save Malachi and Charlotte."

Maggie listened to Gary and ran back into the classroom. Gary did the same thing to rescue Malachi. Now all he had to do was rescue Charlotte. He attempted to do the same thing he did with Malachi and Maggie's rescues. But each time he tried the fiend would slam him to the ground.

Charlotte giggled, "This sure is a fun game! Yippee!"

Gary looked around the playground, thinking of how to save Charlotte. He turned his attention to the seesaw that crushed him earlier. "Perfect!" Gary's scarf reached for the seesaw. The fiend noticed what Gary was doing. He grabbed Gary and started thrashing him about in the air. Gary struggled to be free, but he failed in his attempt. The fiend tightened its grip on Gary. Gary continued to struggle.

"There is no use in struggling, stupid fiend!" Vendetta laughed.

Gary growled at Vendetta. That's when he knew what to do. He took a bite out of the tentacle. The fiend shrieked with pain. It let go of Gary. He plummeted to the ground. Gary received more scratches and bruises from his fall, but he ignored all of the pain he was feeling within his body. He once again tried to reach for the seesaw with his scarf. This time he managed to grab it while the fiend stared at his bitten tentacle. Gary tossed the seesaw at the fiend. Bam! A direct hit in the head. The fiend released its grip on Charlotte and fell over.

"Weeeee!" Charlotte called out and she began to fall to the ground.

Gary ran as fast as he could towards the falling Charlotte. He stopped in his tracks and jumped in the air, catching Charlotte in both his arms and his scarf. He landed safely on his feet. Charlotte giggled.

"Boy! This sure is a fun game!"

Gary rolled his crimson eyes at her and placed her back on the dull, grey dirt. He glanced at the fiend and balled his claws into fists. He abandoned Charlotte and ran towards the fiend, prepared to destroy it. He launched himself at the fiend and released his claws. Jumping over the beast, he scraped at its stomach right where the previous gash was. The fiend cried out in pain. Gary couldn't stop himself from crashing into the ground. He landed head-first into the hard, stone ground.

"As if I wasn't already in enough pain…" Gary muttered to himself.

He peeled himself off the ground and quickly turned around, only to see a tentacle coming straight towards him. He attempted to evade it, but he wasn't fast enough. The fiend once again had Gary within its grasp. It tightened its grip, causing Gary's wounds to ache once more. Gary screamed, not only because his cuts and bruises were causing him pain, but because he couldn't breathe.

Vendetta enjoyed hearing Gary's screams, in fact, she was laughing. "I knew he wasn't strong enough. And now look at him…" She said to Grudge, who was loyally standing beside her, "In a few seconds, he'll be dead. Serves him right for thinking he could take on my fiend…"

Gary bit at the fiend's tentacle, but it had no effect. Had the fiend grown immune to Gary's bite after only one time? Still unable to breathe, he gasped for air. He managed to retrieve some air into his lungs, but it wasn't enough to keep him going for the next 10 seconds. Gary thought quickly and used his trapped claws to stab the inside of the monster's tentacle. The fiend released him and Gary fell to the ground. This time, he didn't land on his feet; instead he landed on his back.

Oh the pain Gary was in right now! He couldn't stand it any longer! Should he give up? No! He couldn't! He wanted revenge on Vendetta for kicking him out of her home and leaving him to live in a house made entirely out of cardboard! And what better way to get revenge then by destroying one of her fiends?

Gary got back onto his feet, but his legs were shaking. He felt as if he was about to faint from all the pain he had received. Gary shook the thought of fainting out of his head. He knew this had to end sooner or later. He began to taunt the fiend as he did earlier, causing the fiend to reach for him with his tentacle. Gary swiftly dodged the tentacle's grasp and used his scarf to hold onto it. He lifted the tentacle in the air and started to spin rapidly in a circle. This caused the fiend to fly around the air in numerous circles. Gary let go, sending the fiend flying through the air.

"No!" Vendetta screamed, "My fiend! My superior fiend! Come back!"

Gary grinned with his victory, but his grin soon disappeared from his face. His vision began to go blurry. His pupils returned to their regular black color and the color of his body went back to a lighter grey. His claws returned into a strange, oval shaped hand, but his hair remained sloppy. Gary began to feel weak. He skimmed around the playground. Vendetta and Grudge were angry, Charlotte was smiling as usual, Marion and Marvin were hurt, and Maggie, Malachi, Mort and Mr. Milk were coming out from hiding. Suddenly, Gary's eyes shut and he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	11. Proposition

Gary slowly opened his eyes. He found himself once again in the nurse's office. He lifted his arm, which was in pain, and saw strange white strips around it. Not knowing much, the fiend mistook the bandages for tape. Suddenly, he heard a giggle within the room.

"Look everyone! He's awake!"

Gary knew that voice and that giggle anywhere. It was none other than the annoying blue girl, Charlotte. He looked to his left and saw Charlotte, Maggie and Malachi at his bedside. Gary then turned his head to the right to see Marion and Marvin, who were also lying in beds at the nurse's office. They appeared to have some bandages on them as well from when they were hit with the seesaw.

"Art thou okay?" Malachi wondered.

"I-I think so…" Gary stuttered.

"Yippee!" Charlotte jumped with joy knowing that her friend was okay, though Gary considered Charlotte to be more of a nuisance than a friend.

The school bell, which was still strangely working, rang. The school day was now over and the students were free to go home.

"Oh boy! I'm gonna go home and bake you some cookies, Gary!" Charlotte exclaimed. The words "_bake you some cookies_" made Gary's face swell up with fear.

Charlotte ran out the door of the nurse's office, Malachi followed her. Marvin and Marion got up and left. Gary attempted to sit up straight, but yelled with pain in the process. Maggie put her hand on his shoulder.

"The nurse said you need to stay in bed for a while. The fight really injured you." Maggie blankly explained.

"Oh…" Gary said. Oh? Was that what his entire mind could think of saying?

"Thank you for saving me…" Maggie said. The way she said it sounded as if she didn't want to thank him.

Gary blushed, "it was nothing, really. I just didn't want you to get hurt, that's all…"

Maggie didn't respond. She merely just rolled her eyes at him. Gary stared at her. Nothing more. Just stared.

"Why are you staring at me?" Maggie questioned him.

"Because I'm relieved that you aren't hurt like me."

"Whatever." Was the only thing and came out of Maggie's mouth. Gary smiled.

"I need to go home." Maggie said. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Okay. Bye." Gary said, still smiling.

As Maggie reached for the door, a faint grin appeared on her face for a second. Unexpectedly, the door opened without Maggie turning the knob. Her grin disappeared as she saw Vendetta and Grudge standing there. She gave a straight face at the two and walked past them.

Vendetta glanced at her, "stupid girl…"

Vendetta and Grudge walked towards Gary's bed. Grudge simply growled at Gary, causing him to shake a little.

"I must admit, I have underestimated you." Vendetta began, "the fact that you took out my fiend was surprising. But one thing I don't understand is how your stupid kindness could turn into such anger just by my fiend holding your pathetic friends within its tentacles. And now I must know how that was possible. How did you do it?"

"I don't know, Vendetta. I hardly remember the entire battle…"

"Interesting…" Vendetta said, "perhaps you could be a use to me after all."

"What?" Gary was shocked. Grudge, too, had a surprised look upon his face.

"You heard me, stupid fiend. I will let you live with me. In my attic. Which is full of cardboard boxes that contain junk. You should be used to that kind of environment." Vendetta chuckled. Gary glared at her. "I do though, have a few regulations."

"Let me hear 'em." Gary folded his arms. But it just caused him more pain.

"You must assist me when I need you. Also, you are not allowed to invite your stupid friends over. Especially that stupid Maggie."

The fact that Vendetta added in the word _stupid_ just made him angry. He gave Vendetta another angry glare, but spoke no words.

"And to continue, you will not interfere with the creation of my fiends. Along with that, you shall help me terrorize the students at this stupid school." Vendetta added, "And the most important rule of all, you must help me in my quest for the destruction of that irritating blue girl, Charlotte. If you break any of these rules, I will force you out of my house. Do we have a deal?"

Gary paused. He was okay with all these rules, except the one where he couldn't invite his friends over. Although Gary's only friends were Maggie and Malachi, he still hated how he couldn't just hang out with them for 5 minutes. He took a minute to think about his deal with Vendetta.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or sit there, stupid fiend?"

Gary looked up at her. He glared at her, then opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Very well, Vendetta. I will agree to your deal. On one condition."

"Name it…" Vendetta unhappily said.

"Your fiends are not to attack Maggie."

"What?" Vendetta yelled.

"You heard me."

"Bleh!" Vendetta exclaimed. Gary and Grudge looked at her. "It makes me sick how you have sentimental feelings for that girl. I don't even understand why you like her. She is stupid, depressing, sarcastic, and most of all, emo."

Gary didn't know what the word _emo_ meant, and he didn't want to know, either. He just got frustrated with all the insults Vendetta threw at his crush. But he let them slide.

"Very well. My fiends will not hurt Maggie. As long as you do exactly as I say."

"Then we have a deal."

Vendetta nodded in agreement. She reached out her hand. Although Gary was in pain, he reached his hand out as well. The two shook hands. Vendetta squeezed Gary's hand, causing him to scream with pain. Vendetta chuckled.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just because we are now allies does not mean I cannot hurt you." Vendetta explained, "Plus, I've always enjoyed seeing someone in pain. Hamster! Come along, we have to get back home and create more fiends. As for you, Gary, we will arrive back shortly to pick you up. You are to be ready when we come, no matter how much pain you are in."

"Yes ma'am." Gary agreed.

Vendetta walked towards the door. Grudge grunted at Gary, and then followed his master. Gary gulped. Vendetta and Grudge left the room. Gary was now alone in the nurse's office.

"Maybe the rest of my life won't be so bad…" He said to himself, "As long as Vendetta doesn't make it short by murdering me…"


End file.
